Wishing for One Thing
by Spartan Girl 350
Summary: Adopted from nikkielynn. What if Bella had no choice but to move to Forks. After the death of her mother, Bella moves to Forks. How will the different circumstances change Edward and Bella's relationship? First four chapters are written by nikkielynn.
1. Chapter 1

**The rights to this story have been passed off to me by: nikkielynn. I will not be changing a single word of nikkielynn's work. The first four chapters are nikkielynns work.**

**Chapter One Written By nikkielynn **

"Mom, please I don't want to go back to Forks." I pleaded.

"Bella your dad loves you and he has every right to see you." My mom countered.

"Fine have him come here to see me but I'm never going back to that cold, wet, town where the sun barely shines. Yeah I loved my dad but he was the one who loved that town and I hate it."

Sure the law says I'm supposed to go visit him every other weekend and for a month every summer. But I was 15 and I knew that I had every right to say no. mom just didn't want to get in trouble with the law. It angered me that mom insisted that I called Charlie "dad" when he never felt like a dad to me. My friend Melissa and I always talked about heading to Las Vegas the next time I was going to see Charlie. But then she was forced to move to the small town of Morley Michigan when her dad got transferred to Ferris State University to teach an extremely advanced science program. We still kept in touch through letters and the occasional phone call.

Often Brenna and her boyfriend Tim would tell me that they were saving up for a trip to Mackinac Island in Michigan and that they would smuggle me as far north as Grand Rapids Michigan. They thought I could come up with enough money to get me to Morley. Of course they did take that vacation but I was stuck in Forks when they left. They left a note saying they were sorry and that they tried to talk my mom into letting me go but then she told them I was in Washington and that I wasn't coming home until Charlie sent me.

I was infuriated at Charlie. He didn't let me go home when his time was up. He told me he wanted me to stay until the carnival that was going to come through La Push that summer. So not to hurt his feelings I compromised with him. I told I would stay 2 weeks more if he dropped his right to every other weekend during the school year. I told him that because I was entering high school the homework levels would rise and that I didn't want my grade levels to fall because I couldn't get projects done over the weekends that I was in a totally different state than my partners. He agreed.

That was two years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO WRITTEN BY nikkielynn **

**Dear Reader,**

**Thank you to all who have read this far. I promise to keep this as short as possible. This is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate it if you would review. I have limited time to type but unlimited time to write. So I am father ahead in the story than you are. I will appreciate it if you have any suggestions.**

**Thanks,**

**Nikkielynn**

It was late one night when my life changed. A year ago my mom married a baseball player named Phil. He was younger than her but other than that they were perfect for each other. But then my mom got pregnant. Her due date is a month away. And tonight there is a huge rainstorm. It is December 17th, in the middle of the rainy season.

Mom was having complications tonight. So Phil woke me up and told me to pack mom some bags. We were checking her into a hospital. We did not want her to lose the baby. By the time we were headed to the hospital it was already ten o'clock and raining extremely hard. Our Chrysler minivan was headed down the road a little too fast. The windshield wipers were working triple time.

At one point we were the only ones on the road for about half a mile either way. Suddenly out of nowhere a coyote ran across the road right in front of the van. Phil slammed on the breaks hard. The tires let off a high pitch squeal and the van spun out of control. Mom and I screamed. The van suddenly pitched downward and we were air born. Spinning and flying over the guard rails.

As we fell down the steep embankment, the van pitched and rolled. Mom was laying in the backseat. Phil had been driving the car unbuckled. I was the only one playing it safe, I was buckled. When we hit the bottom of the embankment we were next to another road. The groan of the metal as the van settled was the only sound. Mom and Phil were eerily quiet. I was conscious for a short time afterwards, long enough to realize that they were dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Written by: nikkielynn**

I came around when the sound of sirens blared. Voices shouted but I barley could hear them. The pain was unbearable. I was dizzy and light headed. The smell of blood filled the air. Blurred lights flashed all around. Shadows moves around in a flurry. This whole time there was a dull ringing in my ears. I knew I had lost a lot of blood, because the pain was fading into numbness. The smell of gas also tinted the air.

The voices grew closer and a shadow became clearer. It was a paramedic. He gently felt for my pulse. He turned suddenly with hope filling his eyes and yelled over his shoulder.

"There's someone alive over here!"

More shadows turned into people but they never became really clear. Voices blurred together and my eyes started to close again.

That's when I heard the groan of metal and the Jaws of Life were used to set me free. A neck brace was put around my neck and I was slowly pulled free of the wreck. Pain flared a little bit but I was so numb that I barely felt anything. The rain still fell from the sky as if the accident never happened. Onlookers were staring and the police were trying to make witnesses go home. The ambulances' back doors were opened and I was quickly loaded into the back. The lights were blinding and I wanted to close my eyes but the medics were trying to keep me awake.

The ride to the hospital was short. Only about fifteen minutes. As soon as the doors were opened there was a flurry of movement. Doctors and nurses were waiting for me. I hardly knew what was happening. Blood loss made me incoherent and despite the doctors attempts to keep me awake I soon lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beep, beep, beep, **__ugh what's that sound? Is it time for school? What day is it?_ I thought that the beeping was my alarm clock. That's when I heard the voices.

"_Do we know her name yet?"_

"_**No, she didn't have any identification on her when she came in."**_

"**So we have to wait and see if Jane Doe has any remembrance of who she is."**

_Jane Doe? Who is Jane Doe? Who are these people and why are they in my room? Why does my bed feel weird?_ I let out a loud groan.

"_**She's coming around"**_

I slowly opened my eyes to a dimly light room that was definitely not my bedroom. The annoying beeping continued. The walls were off white. A single window was to my left. The vertical blinds were pale blue. An out of date television was hanging from the wall across from me. There were three doors in the room. Two were closed and one was half open. It led into a dreary looking hallway. Two nurses and a doctor stood next to the counter that ran along the wall across from me.

The bed I lay on had plastic rails on both sides. The blanket that covered me was thin and cream colored. I was wearing one of those hospital gowns that was paper thin and an ugly green. An IV was stuck into my left hand and a heart monitor clip was stuck on my left pointer finger. I could feel something in my nose, it felt like it wrapped around my head.

The doctor stepped forward. He was kind of cute. He had dishwater blond hair with deep sea blue eyes. He wore a blood red shirt and faded blue jeans. His lab coat was pure white with blue stitching. His name tag said Dr. Craig.

"_Hey sweetie, my name is Dr. Craig, what is your name?"_

"Bella Swan" I say as loud as I can which isn't very loud. Dr. Craig goes to the chart at the end of the bed and starts writing.

"_Alright Bella sweetie, you can rest for now."_

They left the room closing the door behind them. I lay there as the events from last night played in my mind. Mom and Phil were dead and most likely so was the baby. As I thought of my future I drifted to sleep hoping that I would not have to go live with Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I am Spartan Girl 350. I will be taking over this story. The first two paragraphs in this chapter were written by nikkielynn. The rest was written by me. I hope you enjoy…**

The next morning Dr. Craig told me that Charlie had been contacted. Charlie wanted me to be flown to the forks hospital to be treated by a Dr. Cullen. But Dr. Craig said that it wasn't safe for me to be flying right now. Charlie was going to drive down with a moving van and pack up my things. Moms and Phil's things were either being packed up and put in storage or sold either online or in the yard sale that Charlie had set up. The money that was made was being put towards my medical bills.

I had a broken arm, a broken leg, 4 broken ribs and one of my lungs had collapsed and I had some fractures in my skull. I still had at least one week in this hospital left. Brenna had visited me a couple of times with Derrick, her new boyfriend.

That night, I was having trouble sleeping. The tubes in my nose to help with my breathing were making my nose dry. (AN, this is true. My Uncle is on oxygen and it causes uncomfortable dryness for him all the time). By the time I fell back asleep, it was three in the morning.

I woke up the next morning to the sun beaming into the room. I looked around the bright room, stopping when I noticed my father was sitting, asleep, in the chair beside me.

"Char-Dad?" I said, causing him to wake up. His eyes were blood shot, probably from crying.

"Bella, how are you?" he said nervously. I shook my head and said, "Well, I guess I have been better". Charlie nodded and took my hand.

He wasn't really good with emotions. And neither was I. So what was supposed to be a touching moment between father and daughter turned into a very awkward moment.

After a couple moments of awkward silence, Charlie decided to break the silence.

"Your hair seems longer then the last time I saw you," he said.

I grabbed my brown, curly hair and said in a dull tone, "I actually cut it".

"It's nice, Bells," he said awkwardly.

I frowned and looked down to the floor. Then' Charlie changed the subject in the most awkward way he could.

"So, I had your room painted".


	6. Chapter 6

The funeral was emotional and the plane ride to Forks was agonizing. Not because it was long and not because it was a long ride... but because, I didn't want to be there.

I spent the next couple days in my room, getting ready for school and moping.

Finally, the big morning came and it was time for me to glue a fake smile to my face and pretend I was recovering.

I let myself into the truck Charlie had bought for me and drove towards the school. I walked into the school and straight into the office. There was a woman with orange and a wrinkly smile sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me, I am Isabella Swan, the new girl," I said, in as cheerful a voice as I could manage. She gave me a sympathetic smile before saying, "here is your schedule, darling. I hope you have a wonderful day".

I made my way to my first class with the help of a blonde haired boy named Mike. He kept whispering how sorry he was for the loss of my parents. By the end of first period... I was ready to make him join them. I took a deep breath and just walked to my next class.

The morning went by slowly. By the time lunch came, I felt as though a year had passed. I followed a girl names Angela Webber into the cafeteria. She din't say one thing about my parents or once ask if I was okay... (except when I tripped and banged my knee).

I sat at the table, talking to Angela about biology class and what to expect.

A few minutes later, a group of teenages walked in. They were all so extraordinarily beautiful that it wasn't natural. They were all so pale with flawless skin and their eyes were all the same shade of gold, despite the different hair colors. But even though they were so similar, I couldn't help but notice they didn't look related. Just similar.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela. She looked up and said, "They are the Cullens' and the Hales'. The are doctor Cullen's adopted children. They aren't related except for the two blond ones. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and she is with that big brown haired boy Emmett Cullen. The little tiny one is Alice Cullen and she is with the blonde one who looks constipated, Jasper Hale".

Then I noticed the bronze haired god. He looked more boyish then the others.

"What about the bronze haired boy?" I asked quietly, turning away as soon as his eyes caught mine. He seemed to be a little bit frustrated.

"Oh, that is Edward Cullen. And to make your day complete, he is single... that is until Dr. Cullen adopts again. Sometimes I think Dr. Cullen is more of a match maker then a father. It's like he knows who will go well together and adopts them. Oh, I wish he would adopt me," Angela sighed.

I looked at the Cullens' and couldn't help but think how hard it must be raising five teenagers.

After lunch, I followed Angela to my biology class. She sat at her usual seat and I sat in the only available seat, next to Edward Cullen. But, he didn't seem happy about it. He was glaring at me with an expression that made me think of the praise, if looks can kill. He was gripping the desk so tightly it looked like he was trying to break the desk. And I couldn't help how he was sitting as far away from me as he possibly could. I sniffed my hair and did a causual stretch of my arms (arm pit check). I didn't stink.

So why was Edward acting like this. Maybe that is the way he always acts.

When class ended, he was packed and put of the room before anyone was even out of their seats. My theory about Edward acting so tense around everyone was cancelled right after edward left. Mike walked over to me and said, "did you stab Cullen with a pen, I have never seen him act like that before". I felt my stomach clench in an upset mannor. So, in addition to dealing with the death of my mother, I have a boy I don't even know hate me for no reason.

I went home, made dinner for Charlie and myself and then went upstairs to work on my homework and try to figure out what I did to make Edward Cullen hate me so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am skipping past the whole Edward's absence and getting right into the story. I am sorry I haven't written in a while. **

I arrived to school and noticed the silver Volvo was back in it's spot.

I wanted to ask Edward what his problem with me was but now the anger had subsided, I had more important things to stress over.

I made my way through the day with my fake smile plastered on my face.

When I got to Biology, Edward was sitting there. I sat down and waited for him to start glaring but he didn't glare. Instead, he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Edward. You must be Bella?" he said in a soft voice. I looked at him closely before saying, "Yeah, how did you know that my nickname is Bella?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and said, "Oh, well everyone is th-talking about you. It's really hard to miss". I groaned at the thought of many people talking about me.

Edward seemed to notice my discomfort. "Don't worry, they are saying good things... except that Newton kid is saying perverted things," he said shuddering.

"So, what do you think of the rain today?" Edward said sarcastically. I felt my self blush a little before I said, "Oh, I don't really like the rain".

Edward let out a small laugh.

"Okay, you don't like rain, so you choose to move to the rainiest place in the country?" he said in a joking tone, not meaning to make the pain start again but he did. I swallowed it back and said, "Well, my mom and step dad recently died in a car accident. I just barely got out," I said frowning.

Edward gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, i didn't know. If I had of known, I never would have said that," he said. I gave him my famous fake smile and went back to my work. I could see Edward give me a concerned glance before carrying on with his own work.

I don't know how but for some reason, he was the only one in the school to see through my fake smile.

**I know, short chapter but next one will be longer.**


End file.
